List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
It is widely known that the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is influenced by multiple origins. This article presents a list and a summary of each. Music Part 1 *JoJo is a reference from a Beatles song called "Get Back" *Dio Brando have its name based on Heavy Metal singer Ronnie James Dio *Speedwagon's name is inspired by the Rock band "REO Speedwagon" *William Zeppeli's surname is based on the English rock band "Led Zeppelin" *Tonpeti's name is based on American musician Tom Petty *Dire and Straights have their names based on British Rock band "Dire Straits" *Poco's name is based on Californian Country Rock band "Poco" *Wang Chan's name is inspired by 80s Pop group "Wang Chung" *Tarkus is named after the album "Tarkus" by "Emerson, Lake and Palmer" *Bruford is named after Bill Bruford, member of band "Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe" *Doobie's name is a reference to the "Doobie Brothers" *Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham are named after the four members of "Led Zeppelin" Part 2 * Caesar Zeppeli's surname is based on the English band "Led Zeppelin" * Lisa Lisa name is based on Lisa Lisa, from the band "Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam" * Loggins and Messina have their names based on "Kenny Loggins" and "Jim Messina" * Suzie Q name ihave a mix reference from a Dale Hawkins song, "Susie Q" and the band Suzy Quatro. * Wired Beck is inspired by musician Jeff Beck and his album "Wired" * The four pillar man have their names based on bands Santana, ACDC, Cars and Wham Part 3 * Mohammed Abdul's name is based on singer Paula Abdul * Jean Pierre Polnareff's name is based on French musician Michel Polnareff * Iggy's name is a reference to Iggy Pop * Captain Tennille is named after the 1970 musical duo "Captain & Tennille" * Devo the Cursed has his name based on american band "Devo" * Rubber Soul is named after the Beatles album "Rubber Soul" * Hol Horse is named after the American Hip-Hop group "Full Force" * J. Geil's name is based on the "J. Geils Band" * Nena is a reference to New Wave German singer "Nena" * ZZ has his name based on American Rock band "ZZ Top" * Enya Geil is a reference to Irish singer "Enya" * Steely Dan is named after American Rock band "Steely Dan" * Mannish Boy is named after Muddy Waters' song "Mannish Boy" * Cameo's name is based on the 70s funk and R&B group "Cameo" * N'Dour is named after Senegalese musician Youssou N'Dour * Oingo and Boingo are named after the "Oingo Boingo" band. * Anubis' first user, Caravan Serai, is named after the Santana album "Caravanserai". * The other Anubis'users, Chaka and Khan, are a reference to British-American singer "Chaka Khan" * Mariah is a reference to US singer Mariah Carey * Alessi is named after the American duo "Alessi brothers" * D'Arby and his brother are a reference to American singer Terence Trent D'Arby * Pet Shop is named after the "Pet Shop Boys" * Kenny G is named after Jazz artist "Kenny G" * Vanilla Ice is a reference of the rapper of the same name. * Cream is a reference to Eric Clapton's blues band "Cream" Part 4 * Yoshikage Kira's stand Killer Queen and his evolution powers (Sheer Heart Attack and Another One Bites The Dust) all this names are based on songs of British rock band Queen. * Josuke's stand Crazy Diamond is based on the song "Shine on You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd. * Similarly, Koichi's stand Echoes is based on the song "Echoes" by Pink Floyd. * Yukako Yamagishi's Stand Love Deluxe is based on the same name album by the British R&B group Sade * Ken Ooyanagi's Stand is a reference of the Hip-Hop group Boyz II Men Part 5 * Gold Experience is based on Prince's album "The Gold Experience" * Sticky Fingaz is based on the Rolling Stones' album of the same name. Part 6 * Stone Free, Jolyne's stand is named after the mythical song composed and performed by Jimi Hendrix Part 7 People Part 1 *Dio Brando have its name based on american actor, Marlon Brando *William Antonio Zeppeli's first name is a reference to William Tell Part 2 * Caesar Zeppeli's name Julius Caesar, Roman Emperor. * Rudolph von Stroheim is named after Austrian-born actor Erich von Stroheim Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Film Part 1 Part 2 * In Battle Tendency, the cave in which Santana is discovered in looks very similar to the interior of the wrecked derelict spacecraft on LV-426 from the movie Aliens. *Battle Tendency also draws influence from the Hellraiser movie series. In Hellraiser, evil spirits are trapped in "living" statues that consume blood, and when enough blood has been offered the evil spirits are released from the statues - similar to the modus operandi of the "Pillar Men". Also, in Hellraiser the evil spirits summon chains with hooks on the end to hold and draw blood from the victim - something the "Pillar Men" uses frequently. Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Geography Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Sports Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Video Game Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Manga/Anime Part 1 * Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo are based on Kenshiro, character of Hokuto no Ken series. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Other Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Category:Lists